Regina Zellerbach
Regina Zellerbach is a minor character in Batman: The Telltale Series and its sequel, Batman: The Enemy Within. The chairwoman of Wayne Enterprises, she was also a member of the Zellerbach family. During the scandal with the Wayne Family, Regina stood by the board, though acted as an ally for Bruce Wayne. After the scandal, she would continue to work at Wayne Enterprises. Biography Regina Zellerbach was a member of the Zellerbach family, one of Gotham's oldest families. She was the wife of Robert Zellerbach, though it is unknown if she was previously a member of a prestigious family before their marriage. She also worked alongside Thomas and Martha Wayne. At some point in her career, she was given the position of Chairwoman of Wayne Enterprises' board. Season One "Realm of Shadows" NOTICE: The events described will be impacted by the player's decisions. This is only a brief summary of the events that take place. Decisions made and their impacts will be shown either in italics if a single decision affects the subject of the article or tabs if both decisions affect it. If the affects of another decision take place in or affect what happens within one decision, e.g. one event being mentioned during one of these decisions or multiple outcomes during one decision, they will be present in either italics or a tabber, depending on the effects. Regina and Bob were among the patrons at Harvey Dent's fundraiser for his campaign for mayor. She and Robert conversed with the two, with conversation points being concerns that Dent could change the city for the better and concerns over the vigilante Batman. Regina also showed concern over Bruce and the impact that watching the murder might have had on him. If Bruce told them about Harvey's plans to '' change the city, Regina will assure the District Attorney that she and Robert would support his campaign for Mayor. Regina and Robert were also present during the announcement of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Mental Health Clinic, during which they stood up on stage, but did not speak out during the event. They witnessed as the press revealed evidence of an account managed by Thomas Wayne and Carmine Falcone. "New World Order" Following the reveal of more of Thomas Wayne's criminal activities, including the drugging and incarceration of Gotham citizens to Arkham Asylum, Regina and the other Wayne Enterprises board members were called in to decide on what should happen to Bruce and his position at the company. Before the meeting, she visited Bruce's office, where she was discovered by the Bruce. She revealed what was going to happen and whether he would be able to stay at the company. Though she promised to fight for Bruce, she was unable to persuade the other board members to change their minds. Ultimately, she went with their decision, though was critical of their chosen replacement for Bruce, Oswald Cobblepot. Following this, she broke the news to Bruce, telling him what had happened and how they were to deal with the situation. She also revealed Oswald's appointment to Bruce, something he can willingly accept or try to warn her of his alliance with the Children of Arkham. Upon asking Bruce to go, Oswald tried to goad him into attacking him by dropping a graduation present from his butler and guardian Alfred Pennyworth. Depending on what Bruce does, two possibilities will happen. * Hit Oswald * Refrain Bruce lashes out at Oswald, punching him in the eye. Regina scolds him for this action and calls for security. As Bruce is escorted out by security, she checks on Oswald to make sure he was not too badly harmed by the incident. Bruce refrains from attacking Oswald, instead picking up the broken present or demand Oswald does. Though Regina notices this, she does sees this as Bruce leaving reluctantly, but frustrated at Cobblepot taking his position. As Bruce leaves, she tells Oswald that she will get someone from the IT department to set him up on the network. Regina was in charge of setting up the press conference announcing Bruce's resignation. Though she helped prepare a damage control statement and Bruce's speech, influence from Oswald meant that it harshly treated him and his family's legacy. In the morning, she texted Bruce to let him know that the conference was ready. When he got down there, she, alongside Oswald, greeted him and told him what was to happen during the conference. Regina also tried to keep interactions between Bruce and Oswald friendly, hoping to put on a good show. After telling Bruce what was going to happen, she promised to try and help him repair his publicity, along with try to restore his position at the company. However, in return, she asked that he followed the teleprompter and not create a scene. As she addressed the crowd of reporters, she remained unaware of Bruce and Oswald's interactions behind her back. As she called Bruce up to stage she joined Oswald and stood by as he addressed the crowd. Depending on Bruce's actions, two possibilities will happen. * Stick to the teleprompter * Warn Gotham Bruce follows the teleprompter and makes no attempts to tell the truth about the situation or reveal Oswald's true allegiance. As he exits off stage, she thanks Bruce for doing so, hoping to keep her end of the bargain up. Bruce does not follow the teleprompter, but instead tries to warn Gotham about Oswald's connection to the Children of Arkham or reveal the truth to them. As he is dragged off by security guards, she scolds him for his actions, telling him that he should be ashamed of himself. It is unknown whether Regina tried to stop Bruce from his attack on Oswald, but it's likely she gave up on him after the attack. By the time Cobblepot's links to the Children of Arkham was exposed, it's possible that Regina learnt the truth about his drugging, was able to forgive Bruce and helped get his postion as CEO back at Wayne Enterprises Season Two: The Enemy Within "The Enigma" In the following months after the Children of Arkham's defeat, Regina continued to work as Wayne Enterprises' chairwoman of the board. After bumping into Bruce in the corridors, she reported on the financial information, which had been improving since Bruce had been reinstated as CEO. During the discussion, Regina noticed Bruce was carrying a briefcase and enquired about it. He then left her to talk to Lucius Fox. When a homing missile hit Wayne Enterprises, Regina was seemingly unaffected by the blast or the fallout following this. "The Pact" Regina would encounter Bruce another two weeks later, where she found him in an elevator with two mysterious individuals. Enquiring about the purpose of their visit, Regina was confronted by one of them when she asked whether it was a joke. When the woman requested Regina apologized, Bruce can either ask her to or for her to let her go. As she left the elevator, Regina told him that he needed "better friends". "Same Stitch" The following only occurs if John Doe becomes the criminal Joker. ''Whilst in a meeting with the Wayne Enterprises board about '' Bruce's association with wanted now wanted felons John Doe and Harleen Quinzel, Regina is confronted by the billionaire. Confronting him on his association with the criminals, Regina is handed a weapons shipment that she seems to be responsible for. Shocked that she is tied to this, the meeting is interrupted by Harley Quinn and her men, who take the board, Regina and Bruce included, hostage. ''When Joker arrives, he reveals to the board how Bruce has betrayed him and unveils a dispenser filled with a bioweapon. Hoping to get revenge on Bruce, Joker has his men place gas masks on Bruce and his men, before he detonates the dispenser, infecting the entire board. Like the others, Regina is exposed the virus and is too weak to call security. As she dies, Harley Quinn hits her with her hammer, making her final moments even more painful. Relationships Family *Bob Zellerbach - Husband Allies *The Wayne Family **Thomas Wayne - Boss and friend **Martha Wayne - Co-worker and friend **Bruce Wayne - Co-worker Appearances * Regina only appears in "Same Stitch" if John becomes Villain Joker. Trivia *Regina's comments on how families like the Waynes and Zellerbachs should "flock together like birds" is a reference to the Court of Owls, a group of Gotham's elite that rules the city from the shadows. External Links Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Residents Category:Allies Category:Fate Determinant Category:Comic Characters